We're here for you Richie
by rfarleydude97
Summary: Richie recently attempted suicide, see how this affects his friends and everyone that knew him to heart.
1. Chapter 1: Is this it? Richie

"He can't get any girl to like him"

"He"ll never play football for us"

"If he did, it"ll be a disaster".

Yup. Every girl I always get at... rejects me, even if it's with someone that I have a better chance with then the others but even that doesn't help my cause. I did play football... just not for UC, because I haven't been able to get time to work on it, but even with that, people just never believed in me... never did they take me seriously.

Earlier today, I over heard my crush Nadia saying to her friend that she was getting back with ex, but what could I expect? She wouldn't want to date good ol Richie Farley.

As I was heading home, the scene where I heard Nadia announcing her return with her ex kept playing in my head, over, over, and over again. For quite sometime, I've been looking for a girlfriend and even with many chances, I always found a way to fail and get friend-zoned.

By the time I arrived home, I slammed the door, went directly towards my bedroom and threw myself onto the bed and letted out a big *SIGH* out of my mouth, then complained to myself of the problems I've been having. Then I remembered something, my antidepressant pills. They been given to me mostly because it eased everyone's mind that I wouldn't try to kill myself, but honestly I don't feel a little bit different. I still feel like a low-life piece of crap that I always think of myself to be.

I opened up my drawer, took out the small orange bottle containing the pills, my shaky hands un-screwed the cap and I popped out two pills as I'm about to swallow them... but before I did... I had to really think about it.

Did I really wanted to end my life like this? I knew that my life was in complete shit... but maybe, just maybe that there was some people that I knew actually cared about me... till I heard voices in my head.

"He's not going to do it"

"What could we expect? He's Richie Farley".

My hands completely stopped shaking. I tossed the pills in my mouth, and then I fell onto the ground as I started to lose vision at a fast rate, and from there... my eyes closed... and the last thing I heard and felt was a scream and a tear of a person. Not my problem anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Nicole

To be honest, I never ever would think that through under this tough spot light, Richie would ever commit suicide.

I always admired Richie for his toughness, no matter what situation he gets himself into.. even if all odds were against him, he always finds a way to overcome it and wow me and some people. I just don't understand how people couldn't like him... he's being himself, then I found out that he had Autsim... which really derailed him in life and I guess when some people found out.. some respected, some didn't.

I was at a lunch table and what I saw across was him talking to his crush... whose name was suppose to be Nadia, she flat out rejected him... and Richie just walked away with a depressing look on his face and slumped down... I tried to stop him to talk to him to make him feel better, but he ignored me and just went directly to his car and drove away from school.

I was about to tear up.. I didn't really want to see Richie hurt all over again, but before I can finish my thought... my twin sister Jennifer angrily ran over to Nadia and got into a argument.

"What's the big idea!? Did you not know what you got Richie into!?" yelled out Jennifer.

"What? He looked fine to me, none of my concern really" said Nadia, with a annoyed tone.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! WHY I OUTTA..." yelled Jennifer, as she prepares to swing Nadia when I came in and dragged her away from the scene and to my friend Hanah... then I went on over to her and apologized for her actions, but I had something to say to her about it.

"Nadia, what you did by rejecting Richie's feelings to you has him in a state of depression... Richie really liked you, he talked about how great you were to him and that you were the girl he really thought he had a chance with, he had a positive output to it and by rejecting him for someone else is what happens to him every time... now he's all depressed again because of that, I hope your proud of what you did".

Nadia just standed there with a surprised look on her face and when she was going to reply with an apology and her mentioning that trashy guy of hers: Nathan. I immediately shushed her and told her: "I don't wanna hear it, go back to that trashy guy that you like so much" as I walked away and headed to my car so I can leave the school.

I immediately went to , because that's always the place Richie goes to every time he leaves school, and surprisingly enough... I find him there with a Mahlao Mango and saw him just looking at the clouds with a depressed look on his face, I got out of my car and went to the table to sit down with him.

"Richie... are you okay?" said Nicole.

Richie looked over to me and just didn't say anything besides a gloom face... then he talked.

"Why is life unfair?... Apparently it's hard for me to accomplish that kind of goal" he said, as he sipped his cup.

I can't help to cry... I was really touched by his emotions of the situation, of course I was one of the girls that didn't accept his bidding to be his girlfriend, but he understood it... well... that's what I wanted to believe.

"Richie... sometimes life is a curve ball, your not guaranteed a hit but you just have to keep on trying until you get that hit.." I said to him.

Richie finished his drink, threw it away and got up.

"Thanks.." he said with a depressing sigh, as he went to his car... then I grabbed him.

"And please don't do anything stupid... please.." I said, with a tear in my eye.

"Sure..." he said... yet again with a depressing sigh, as he got in the car and drove off.

I to got into my car and drove off back home, I didn't even bother doing homework... I just went directly to bed and I prayed really hard for Richie before doing so. 

* * *

The next day, I was expected to see Richie in 3rd period since it's the only class we ever had... but he wasn't there.

"Maybe he's sick.." I thought, good thing I had the company of my friends Estefany, Giselle, Dominic, Sepher.

But before instruction was given, an announcement came through the speaker... it was our principal Olivero.

"Students and staff... I have some sad news to deliver" he said through the bulletin.

"No Taco tuesday!?" yelled out Dominic and Sepher.

"One of our beloved well known students Richie Farley attempted to take his own life. We wished the best to Mr. Farley's loved ones and family, and I hope all of you do the same... that is all" as soon as he stopped talking, my friends stayed silent... but me... I got up from my chair and ran to the parking lot to my car to cry... 


	3. Chapter 3: Nicole ( 2 )

When I got into my car after hearing about Richie's suicide attempt, all I could do was just cry... the guy that got me through the sad parts of my days could've been gone... and that was something I couldn't really deal with... a really great friend who just recently I finally began to develop feelings for but just never told him because I wasn't sure how to put it...

"This is my fault..." I said as I continued to sob.

"No it isn't Nicole" said Jennifer, as she finds me crying in the car "Don't think that just because Richie tried to end his life over you, you know he wouldn't hurt him self for you until he had to".

I gave out a brief smile to her sister as she try's to think positive of the sudden situation.. she knows Richie would hate to see me so upset over something.

"I have an idea" I said, as I whispered it to Jennifer of what it was.

"Nicole, that's a great idea!" she said, as she putted in her seat belt and as we drove away from the school.

* * *

They arrived to the hospital where Richie was staying at.. as I brought out a card that has the floor and room number that Richie is staying in.

"3rd floor, room #17" she read, as they go up in the elevator until they arrived at the floor.. and after a couple of minutes, we finally arrived at the door to his room... Jennifer decided to grab some snacks down the hall from the room.

"I'll be right back! I'll leave you two at peace" Jennifer said, while winking as she walked away.

I gave her a chuckle but now I focused my attention on Richie, as I open the door and walked through to see him sleeping with the TV still on with the post game coverage of the Chargers Broncos in which San Diego won 27-20, but I didn't care about that... I cared about Richie as I took a chair and sat down as I wait for him to wake up.

He finally did wake up 10 minutes later and when he saw me, he was startled.. he didn't think anyone would visit him so early since he was recently admitted.

"Whoa Nicole! It's good to see you!" he said, as he got excited to see me.. I always expected him to get happy when we meet.

"Well.. I wanted to see how you were doing..." I said, but stopped after thinking about of how he ended in here the first place.

I noticed that Richie started to feel dark as he started to say:

"Nicole... what is my life worth?... alot of people's lives are either worth alot or some are just worthless... I think I'm worthless.. people are always giving me a hard time and no matter how much I try to accomplish a single goal... I fail. I'm a piece of shit" Richie said as he starts to tear up, then I decided to slapped him in his cheek, which caused him to be in complete shock.

"RICHARD ANTONIO FARLEY! You are not a piece of shit! you are the piece of my heart that I've been looking for.. but I honestly thought it was a mistake rejecting you last year... I feel remotely guilty of doing so, and had you died... my entire heart would've died as well." I finished.

Richie just was shocked... he couldn't believe the meaningful sentence that came out of my mouth, then I decided to give him a kiss on the cheek that I slapped.

"I'm just glad your still here.." I said with a fully confident smile.

"To you, I'm worth alot.. I like that good feeling" Richie said as he proceeds to play around with my hair.

I then decided to tell him the reaction around school about his attempt, and told him I decided to make my own Mahlo Mango, which I gave to him to try.

"YUUUUMMMMMMYYY" he said, as he slurps down the whole thing, I then blushed a little when he was just himself... which was the thing I love about him.

Jennifer then came back and brought some snacks for me and a bag for Richie, Richie then did tell her everything what he told me.. and Jennifer just had to slap him on his right cheek.. how lucky can my true love get? but he's only MINE.

"I figure that you wanted to stay the night here Nicole? See you home tomorrow" Jennifer said, as she gave me a hug and one to Richie as she walked out of the room.

By the time she left, it was getting late and good thing Richie requested to have a mini bed right next to me... this hospital must be really far up in caring for it's patient's loved ones.

Richie grew drowsy... but before he went to sleep for the night, he whispered to my ear.

"Nicole... I love you, without you... my life would continue to be crap..." he said before falling for sleep for the night.

I giggled a bit and kissed him as I decided to go asleep as well. Ending a very long day what seemed to be a very bad one... turning into a relief day.


	4. Chapter 4: Sam ( Eloy ) ( Ryan ) Ethan

Sam ( speaking for the trio ): I think I say for our group that... Richie is a very unique guy, although alot of things he say's is sometimes quite dumb or doesn't make sense, Richie is that type of friend that will go through the tough burns just to accomplish a single goal and that's what I like about him. If everyone at our school were to go up against him against him and his dream, he wouldn't back down from a fight.. he would go up against all odds and win.

The day when me, Eloy, Ryan were in the same class for 3rd period as we wonder where Richie was this morning, we assumed that he was sick and needed a day off. And then Principal Olivero said this through the bulletin:

"One of our beloved well known students Richie Farley attempted to take his own life. We wished the best to Mr Farley's loved ones and family, and I hope all of you do the same... that is all".

When he stopped talking, I looked on over to Eloy and Ryan and they had a gloomy face... we couldn't believed what we just heard, Richie... one of our great friends wanted to commit suicide, I'm not sure why... we were all friendly and respectful to Richie.. but we weren't so sure as if to why he would do this.

Then through the door window, we happened to see Nicole with hands on her face running through the hallways.. we assumed she couldn't handle hearing the announcement.

"Isn't that the girl Richie was crushing on before?" said Ryan

"Yup. That's her" said Eloy.

We knew that she would take it pretty hard since we heard that Richie & her were very close to each other... then we decided to shift our attention to Nadia who we thought was the main culprit of this whole thing since the last time we saw Richie was when he went up to her after the ASB ball and although we don't know what transpired.. he went away with heavy emotion... we never liked her anyways.

"That no good double crossing jerk.." I said "She was the one to drive Richie into this awful state!".

"I agree" replied Ryan.

As we made our way to the logs where we have our lunches when Ethan joined us and just like us, he was SHOCKED of the news through the bulletin.

"Nadia needs to get her head checked, that was some un-called bullshit she put Richie through" said Ethan.

We all agreed.. we wanted to give Nadia some sort of revenge for putting Richie through the line of suicide, until we turned around and happened to see Nadia walking to the ledge of the office and what we saw on her face was as if she received the most terrible news.. and after reading lips, we found out that she was crying over Richie. We didn't get it.. she was the one to drive him into this terrible state, but I also believed in second chances..

"I can't believe what I did..." Nadia said as she comforted by her cousin Jasmine.

"Serves that bitch right.." whispered Ryan.

Then the bell for 5th period rang and we all went to our separate paths... but still have the same mindset and thinking of what could've been... Richie's death.


End file.
